Обсуждение:Заглавная страница
Господа, не надо исправлять правильный перевод названий на неправильный. Сит'х'и— грубейшая ошибка! Заголовки фильмов На заглавной странице названия эпизодов оформлены нормально, но вот ссылки на них и сами названия неприемлемы. Предлагаю поменять заголовки эпизодов фильмов и ссылки на них на стандартные, то есть «Звездные Войны. Эпизод III. Месть ситхов (фильм)» (к примеру ссылка на фильм) как это сделано в русской Википедии или же в английской Вукипедии. Norvan 14:54, 7 января 2007 (UTC) ---- По-моему, наиболее правильный вариант: «'Звездные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'». Указывать, что это фильм, для Вукипедии нет необходимости. Пусть фильм будет без пояснения, а книги, игры и проч. — с пояснениями. И ещё: всех устраивает такой порядок слов в именах актеров и персонажей: «Портман, Натали», «Соло, Хан»? Может, все-таки оставим «Хан Соло» и «Натали Портман» (это удобнее при написании статей)? При любом раскладе придется чистить половину текстов. Обратите внимание, я поменял оформление страниц фильмов, добавил инфобокс, аналогичный английскому. Из прежнего кое-что тоже взял. --Darth Igel 22:16, 13 января 2007 (UTC) ---- Избранные статьи На заглавной странице вижу избранную статью— захожу на неё и больше не вижу, что она избранная. Звездочки в верхнем правом углу нужно самому проставлять или же они когда-нибудь появятся сами? Norvan 14:54, 7 января 2007 (UTC) Ошибка исправлена. Чтобы звёздочка появилась необходимо в начале страницы в шаблоне eras дописывать "|featured" в конец списка эпох. --AJ 17:38, 9 января 2007 (UTC) Цитата на главной странице Почему бы не сделать на заглавной странице раздел «Цитата дня», отдав под нее небольшую часть ниже «Знаете ли вы, что». Norvan 14:54, 7 января 2007 (UTC) Цитата дня появилась на заглавной странице. Шаблон цитаты дня. --AJ 19:30, 9 января 2007 (UTC) Правила перевода надо загнать вглубь, на заглавной странице такой объем текста смотрится странно.--Darth Igel 11:46, 12 января 2007 (UTC) ---- ВАЖНО!. Название «Правительства» (Goverments) не вполне соответствует сути категории. В нею входят различные государства, которые можно называть «правительствами» лишь с натяжкой. Предлагаются варианты замены: «Политические образования» (использовано в некоторых статьях), «Государства». --Darth Igel 22:42, 12 января 2007 (UTC) ---- Категорию «Создания» лучше назвать «Животные» (по-моему, растений в ней нет, если найдутся— «Животные и растения» или «Флора и фауна»), а категорию «Романы» лучше назвать «Книги». --Darth Igel 22:56, 12 января 2007 (UTC) ---- На заглавной странице в избранной статье не хватает маленького изображения того или иного избранного. Norvan 10:10, 13 января 2007 (UTC) ---- Объясните как происходит выбор избранной статьи и почему давно не было избрано новой? Biblioteka Ossus — Ossus Library Hi, I’m Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now — dead) as Wookieepedia’s sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want — my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Have a nice day and may the Force be with You! : Oh, I see you have changed your interwiki links and now they lead to Ossus. Does it mean we can make interwiki leading to your site? :: Sure, it would be rightful and convenient :) --Darth Igel 08:13, 26 января 2008 (UTC) Darth Igel 09:11, 17 февраля 2008 (UTC) У меня не отображаются картинки, записанные прямыми ссылками. В чем смысл замены на ссылку http://....png? AJ 14:15, 17 февраля 2008 (UTC) текст оформляются ссылки на внешние сайты, если текст = адресу картинки то отобразится картинка. Darth Igel, какой браузер? Opera и Firefox отображают нормально… Darth Igel 16:01, 17 февраля 2008 (UTC) IE 7.0. Зачем прямая ссылка? Чем плох imagemap? Ссылка-то не внешняя, а внутренняя. vovazl 08:55, 27 марта 2008 (UTC) 0_0 ни черта себе главная страница изменилась. КРУТО!!! Супер, очень нравится Все, надо сврочно работать на благо проекта vovazl 06:06, 28 марта 2008 (UTC) А вообщк у меня тоже иногда картинки на текст налазят. Предалагаю админам немного покопаться в коде и прописать все еще раз O:-) :Великая Сила, ну когда же переведутся на свете люди, которые смотрят фильмы в медиаплеере, копируют файлы проводником и сидят в инете через осла? Почему всё, что отлично работает в Firefox'е, просто отвратительно выглядит в IE? Не сочти за оскорбление, сейчас я попробую разобраться с проблемой. -- Darth Kraftius 00:00, 29 марта 2008 (UTC) ::Вопрос осла обсуждению не подлежит - это самый распространенный браузер.--Darth Igel 06:26, 29 марта 2008 (UTC) Причин несколько: поскольку осел - самый распространенный браузер, то все онлайн-банки и интернет-аукционы в основном прописаны под него. Через Лису банки часто начинают глючить, что, как Вы понимаете, может плохо закончиться. Поэтому осел рулzz ))) : Почему всё, что отлично работает в Firefox'е, просто отвратительно выглядит в IE? - потому что Лиса сделана на другом движке, и большинство админов, юзающих Лису исключительно в знак протеста, забывают об остальных 70% юзающих интернет через Осла :: ну когда же переведутся на свете люди, которые смотрят фильмы в медиаплеере, копируют файлы проводником и сидят в инете через осла - вот не надо))) Я смотрю фильмы через KMPlayer 8o) А вообще, в Ваших интересах сделать так, чтобы всем было хорошо P.S.: отличная новость: в тот раз, оказывается, у меня лагала система. Картинки налазили только тогда. Щас все чисто-чисто --vovazl 09:57, 29 марта 2008 (UTC) :Немного переделал этот шаблон. Теперь всё отображается правильно? -- Darth Kraftius 14:15, 29 марта 2008 (UTC) ::У меня всё замечательно. Как я понял, каждой ячейке явно задано оформление. --Darth Igel 06:06, 30 марта 2008 (UTC) Обновление версии При обновлении версии Медиавики вновь по умолчанию стал работать скин Монако. Я спер у буржуев код css и вставил в страницу обсуждения Обсуждение MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Может стоит проработать скин? Как бы мы ни хотели он будет по умолчанию устанавливаться снова, новые пользователи будут работать сним, а как обычно водится, с чего начал, на то подсел. Прорабатывать его так-и-так придется. Может начать помалеху? --Dentor (обс.) 11:00, 20 ноября 2008 (UTC) Небольшой рандомизатор для главной страницы left|250px|Шагоход AT-AT Тяжелый шагающий танк AT-AT сконструирован и построен компанией «Верфи Куат Драйв» во времена Республики при активном участии полковника Максимилиана Вирса. Первые модификации применялись против сепаратистов, а после создания Галактической Империи была разработана вторая модификация танка AT-AT. Высота корпуса — от 15,0 до 22,5 м. Экипаж составляют три человека: офицер и два стрелка. Может нести до 40 (максимально — до 75) штурмовиков и 4000 кг груза. Вооружен тяжелой турболазерной (спаренной) пушкой и четыремя легкими лазерами. Несмотря на некоторые просчеты в конструкции, танк, более известный под прозвищем «топтун» или «шагатель», широко использовался в военных операциях против повстанцев, а их общее количество в Империи составляло 15 миллионов. Прозвище было дано ему, т. к. танк был очень тяжелым и ничего, что попадало под его ноги, не могло уцелеть. left|250px|Дуэль Йоды с Дартом Сидиусом Дуэль Магистра Йоды и Дарта Сидиуса left|250px|Владыка Вейдер Энакин Скайуокер ( ), 41 ДБЯ — 4 ПБЯ, он же Дарт Вейдер — легендарный рыцарь-джедай и Лорд ситов, главнокомандующий войсками Империи. Отец Люка Скайуокера и Леи Органы. Всё свое детство он провёл в рабстве, и уже тогда поражал всех своей гениальностью. Он, как сам говорил, мог починить всё, что угодно. Кроме того, Энакин часто участвовал в безумных гонках, проводившихся на Татуине — планете, на которой он вырос. По удивительному стечению обстоятельств он был найден Куай-Гоном Джинном и был отправлен за Корусант для обучения в Храме джедаев, где его учителем стал Оби-Ван Кеноби. Несмотря на столь поздний для обучения возраст и опасения Йоды и других джедаев, Энакин очень хорошо учился (хотя, порой, были всплески тёмной стороны). Он пережил битву на Джеонозисе, участвовал во многих операциях и других битвах Войн клонов. Одна из самых значительных побед Энакина как джедая — это победа над графом Дуку. Что примечательно, Энакин, чуть ли не единственный среди джедаев, любил, хотя это было запрещено. У него был друг — Верховный канцлер Палпатин, и эту дружбу остальные джедаи, включая Оби-Вана, считали опасной. В конечном счете, именно Палпатин, Дарт Сидиус, переманил Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы. Затем тот,практически задушив свою жену, начал дуэль со своим учителем, Оби-Ваном, но проиграл, лишившись конечностей. Дарт Сидиус успел спасти его, но в итоге он превратился в ходячий кошмар по имени Дарт Вейдер. Затем, во времена Империи, он уничтожал других джедаев, и не знал себе равных, пока не повстречал своего сына, Люка Скайуокера. Именно любовь сына пробудила в сите Дарте Вейдере джедая Энакина Скайокера. Он уничтожил Дарта Сидиуса, но сам погиб. Сбылось пророчество об Избранном. left|250px|Учитель Кеноби Оби-Ван Кеноби, позже был известен как Старый Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После смерти Энакина как джедая он стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ он стал первым джедаем, который впервые, приблизительно за тысячу лет, нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. А позднее победил (хотя и не убил) Дарта Вейдера на Мустафаре. Он являлся мастером Соресу в бое на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался как Высший генерал за Галактическую Республику во времена Войн клонов, заработав прозвище "посредник". Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе генерала Гривуса. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена последних дней Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, которые пережили Приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником, ныне Дартом Вейдером, Оби-Ван ушел в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ проник на Звезду Смерти, где во второй раз сразился с Дартом Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой. Затем Дарт Вейдер нанёс смертельный удар, Оби-Ван упал и — исчез. Но — не навсегда. долгое время он ещё являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. left|250px|«Обрад посвящения» ч.3 Обряд посвящения, часть 3 (англ. Star Wars Republic 44: Rite of Passage, Part 3) — 44-й выпуск серии комиксов Звёздные войны: Республика, третья (из четырёх) часть истории "Обряд посвящения". Похищен наследник правящего клана Рилота. Вместе с ним пропал и мастер-джедай Толм, пытавшийся защитить мальчика, и теперь два бывших падавана Толма объединяются в команду, чтобы спасти учителя. Но они даже не подозревают, какие силы им противостоят... На тропу войны выходят Тсир и Бок, отец и сын моргукаи, обладающие навыками и оружием, которое позволяет им сражаться с джедаями на равных. Но моргукаи - лишь верхушка айсберга. Весь заговор с похищением наследника правящего клана затеял не кто иной, как граф Дуку! Dentor (talk) 02:13, 10 мая 2009 (UTC) ? Эй, а где все? Ау!Оби Ван Кеноби 13:53, июля 23, 2010 (UTC) Interlanguage links bg:da:de:es:fr:hr:it:ja:ko:hu:nl:no:pl:pt:ro:ru:sk:sl:fi:sv:tr:zh-hk: --Dentor (talk) デントロ 15:03, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) :Это ты к чему? Не хватает каких-то? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:43, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Угу. Не особо важное, но приятно имеемое. --Dentor (talk) デントロ 15:49, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Тогда напиши только те, которых нету в приницпе. Я сделаю. Только со ссылками на сайты, чтобы с URL я не ошибся. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:51, мая 11, 2011 (UTC) Как стереть свой Блог!? Как стереть свой Блог!?RockerMan78 19:58, ноября 16, 2011 (UTC) Думаю в разделе ЭПОХИ нужно добавить Дореспубликанскую эроху, ибо она тоже является частью галактической истории. Stiletinfohit 01:10, марта 12, 2012 (UTC) Что-то заглавная вот так не очень хорошо выглядит, попробуй перетащить Расширенную вселенную в левую колонку. Роман 20px Голопроектор 07:21, сентября 16, 2012 (UTC) Дореспубликанская относится к временным периодам Вот так кошерно! Только что это за муть в блоке с блогом? Роман 20px Голопроектор 07:37, сентября 16, 2012 (UTC) Либо такая , либо хуже DenSylar (Обсуждение) 07:43, сентября 16, 2012 (UTC) А почему в опроснике про игры нету Star Wars: The Force Unleashed? Count Dooku2012 (обсуждение) 09:38, августа 28, 2013 (UTC) забыл DenSylar (Обсуждение) 13:29, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) А если его сейчас добавить, то опросник сломается? Count Dooku2012 (обсуждение) 13:33, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) Да, все результаты скипнутся. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 13:46, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) А кто админ? Извините а кто админ сего проекта?EmperorVovan (обсуждение) 15:57, сентября 2, 2013 (UTC)Vovan один из них я, а что? DenSylar (Обсуждение) 06:58, сентября 3, 2013 (UTC) Можно ссылку на вас в мейле или контакте есть одна просьба поставить ссылку на сайт моего друга о Star Wars ссылку и инфу предоставлю в мейле/контакт.EmperorVovan (обсуждение) 11:50, сентября 3, 2013 (UTC) Дак что? Попонятнее скажи, чего хочешь. Голограмма (обсуждение) 15:44, сентября 9, 2013 (UTC) Что бы админ поставил где нибудь в вукипедии ссылку на наш сайт предупреждаю сразу сайт создан недавно и пока что так сказать не очень если нет дак нет. 95.53.81.180 15:53, сентября 9, 2013 (UTC) А, типа друзья проекта и окошко с баннерами на другие сайты? У нас такое не действует пока. Но может вскоре и появиться. Голограмма (обсуждение) 17:05, сентября 9, 2013 (UTC) Ок появится скажите пожалуйста Статьи из реального мира 5.141.16.100 20:54, марта 14, 2015 (UTC)Предлагаю не создавать статьи на объекты реального мира, а давать ссылки на допустим ту же википедию с этой статьей, ну или в крайнем случае хотя бы актеров. Касательно опроса по «Пробуждению». Уберите лишнюю запятую в варианте ответа «Я, думал, будет лучше. Разочарован».Арутеоус 20px [[User_talk:Арутеоус|'Говорить сюда']] 14:27, декабря 19, 2015 (UTC) *Уже не получится, все варианты слетят. Голограмма (обсуждение) 09:37, декабря 20, 2015 (UTC)